The disclosure relates to a loudspeaker system with directivity and to a method for operating such a loudspeaker system.
Loudspeaker systems having a bass sound source typically have only slight directivity. This can be attributed to lower frequencies in the audio frequency range having wavelengths that are comparable to or greater than the standard enclosure dimensions of the loudspeaker boxes. Sound at a frequency of 100 Hz has a wavelength of 3.43 m, for example. If the dimension of a loudspeaker box is distinctly below that, this frequency is radiated more or less omnidirectionally. If e.g. a radiation area of 90° (at −6 dB level relative to the main axis) is required, a loudspeaker box having a width of 1 m, for example, is no longer able to deliver this directivity in the horizontal plane below approximately 300 Hz.